


Home

by Ilyasviel



Series: Mass Effect Writing Circle [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Reyes has lost his Pathfinder weeks ago, and time is not making it more bearable. But sometimes, the cosmos just wants to make things work without you noticing it.--------------------Another work created during the MEWC! be nice with this one, the second chapter is not very well written :P it was late, I was half drunk and super tired, but the smut was calling me and didn't have the energy to ignore it XD





	1. Chapter 1

Meridian has been active for a month now. The planets and moons across the clusters are changing, life emerging from every dark corner of the system. Kadara is not different. Since Ryder activated the Vault, a lot of things have changed, but since Meridian, the beauty of the planet is just breathtaking. 

 

Ryder… The Pathfinder. The mighty saviour of Heleus, slayer of the Archon. Our light amidst the darkness of Andromeda. His Pathfinder, the one who found the way to his heart just to be pushed away by his lies and shadiness. He has lost her the day he killed Sloane, the very moment she saw under the mask and believed that he just used her. The hand he has resting on the windowsill close in a fist, hitting the wall with it. ‘Damn Charlatan! Damn Collective!’ He lost to them the single thing he wanted for him, for the real Reyes. Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes, trying to relax. This kind of thoughts came more usually lately. Seeing her walking away from the command centre on Meridian after saving the day, talking with her while on the Hyperion. The cold gazes, the short nods, the cutting words. Every single moment was another nail in the chest where he has buried his heart. She will not come back. And he has to learn to live with that knowledge. 

 

He needs some fresh air. Picking up his armour and weapons, he leaves his flat, taking the lift to the Slums and leaving the Port. Sometimes, leaving the reality behind lets him breathe. Enjoying the landscape or simply trying to forget his role in everything that is happening on Kadara helps him to remember that Reyes is still there, under the disguise, behind the mask. 

 

His feet bring him to the lake, and he uses the jump jets to climb to the top of the water purifier. The view from there is one of the best around the Port. Sitting on the floor, he lets his legs hang over the edge, and he mutes his omnitool for the rest of the day. He really needs a break. Laying on his back, he just let the time pass, seeing the clouds move and a shuttle reaching the Port from time to time.

 

He didn’t know how long he has been there. The lights on his omnitool have been blinking a long time, but he has decided to ignore it. The night will be long, and he can use the distraction. The sound of steps on the metal surface of the compound makes him sit back, looking around to find the source. He has to look twice to make sure that he isn’t hallucinating. Ryder, Arabella Ryder, the Human Pathfinder, is just below him, leaning on the railway and looking up. She waves to him and gifts him with one of her little smiles. His heart is beating like crazy when she jumps to join him. 

 

Reaching the top of the building, she sits beside him, at arm’s distance. “Hey there.”

 

His months of being Charlatan helped to give her a neutral answer. “Hello, Pathfinder. To what I owe the pleasure?”

 

With a sigh, she leans on her hands, moving her legs over the edge. “Well deserved holidays, at last. If you have read your messages, you will have seen mine.”

 

Letting his gaze return to the lake, he just shrugs. “Congrats. And yeah, sorry. I just needed a break. Sometimes even a shady bastard like me needs to be left alone to think.” Reyes' eyes roam to the sky, seeing dark clouds coming their way. “The planet wants to give you a good welcome party. It will be better to return to the Port before the storm begins.”

 

He was fighting with his legs to stand when the first drops of rain reach them. Ryder giggles to herself when they jump to the ground level. Reyes begins to walk to the Port almost immediately, but she turns her steps to the lake instead, using the jump jet to reach a little sand bank in the middle of it. Reyes is looking at her from the railway, seeing the happy grin on her face when the drops of water hit her. The sound of thunder reaches them, and the telltale light of it lights up the semi darkness around them. “Ryder, We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you want to stop and feel the rain?”

 

She turns over her heels, like dancing, with her hands turned to the sky. “I feel alive, Reyes. For the first time since I woke up. I really feel alive. Come here and try it.”

 

He can keep the lopsided grin showing on his face. This woman is something different. Making a short jump, he joins her, his mind trying to find a way to convince himself that he is there to try to coax her to return to the Port. “Alive?”

 

Ryder stops her dancing to face him, moving closer to him and reaching for his hand. His fingers twitch in her grasp, but his heart didn’t let him pull away. “Yeah, alive. Free at last, to be myself and do what I want.” She moves even closer, enough to have to look up to look into his eyes. “I resigned. I passed the title to Scott and Cora. I still will be travelling with them from time to time, but I’m not the Pathfinder anymore.”

 

The surprise must be pretty obvious in his face because Ryder chuckles and grabs his other hand. “Don’t look at me like I turned crazy. I thought about it, a lot. And this damn work has always been between what the Pathfinder needed or wanted and what me, Bella Ryder, needed. So here I am.”

 

His heart is beating like crazy inside his chest, his eyes searching for some lie on her gaze and finding nothing but her pure soul being thrown at him. The pain he has been burying in the bottom of his heart surfaces then. “You left me, Bella.”

 

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she keeps his hands between them. “No. The fucking Pathfinder left you, while I was dying inside leaving you behind. Those past weeks has been a living hell. Damn, Reyes, when you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… Even then. Especially then!”

 

The word ‘love’ falls over him like the water that is still raining over them. The four letters that he never thought to hear from her. “Even if I can believe your words, you deserve so much better than a gang leader like me.”

  
  


Letting his hands go, she moves them to cup his face, tiptoeing to close the distance with him. “Yeah, I deserve more. I deserve having Reyes Vidal, the fun and talented man who likes drinking whiskey, doing stargazing with me, who loves trekking around Kadara and enjoy the beauty of the clouds on a sunny day. I deserve him, and I want him with all my heart.” Her thumbs were drawing little circles on his cheeks. “Will you accept me, now that I’m only Bella Ryder? Now that I can only offer myself to you?”

 

His hands move so quickly she didn’t have the time to register the movement before he has his arms wrapped around her, raising her to his chest and kissing her. Happy tears flow from her eyes, mixing with the rain that falls over them. Breaking the kiss, he keeps her pinned to him, leaning their foreheads together. “If I fall asleep and I’m dreaming, don’t wake me up.”

 

“I love you, Reyes Vidal.”

 

Kissing her again, he puts her down, cupping her face with both hands. “And I love you too, Bella Ryder. Welcome home.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

They remain under the rain for a while, kissing and hugging like a pair of teenagers, until a loud thunder resounds in the mountains, making them giggle. Reyes is the first to step back, keeping a hand on her back. “It will be a good idea to come back to the Port before this storm gets worse. Besides, I want to give you a good welcome home party.”

 

When she nods, they jump back to the building, and run to the Port, holding hands and laughing. They reach the lift in no time, and as soon as they are alone inside, Ryder pins him against the console. “Hope your party includes a lot of nude Reyes. I’ve been waiting for it for months.”

 

Leaning his hands on her hips, Reyes pulls her closer, lowering his head to nudge her ear with the tip of his nose. “My plan was to take you out to dinner, woo you as you deserve, but I must admit that I’m not against the idea.”

 

Bella closes the distance to him, lips sealing in a heated kiss. “Reyes. I will be here tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and the next week, the next month, the next year, while you want me here, I’ll be there. You can woo me whenever you want, but tonight, tonight I want to be one with you at last.”

 

The elevator stops and he takes her hand in his and almost run outside of the lift, moving directly to the headquarters area. Behind the market area, he opens a door that leads to a new residential area. The rain keeps falling around them, and they didn’t find a single soul on their way to Reyes’ house. At last, he stops in front of a blue building, opening the door and letting her step inside before following her and locking the door. Darkness surrounds them, the poor ambient light disappears as soon as he closes the door. Before she can say a word, he has her pinned against the wall, their bodies molding while he kisses her like he wanted to devour her soul. His deft hands begin to roam over her body, opening hatches to free her from her armour. The sound of the pieces of metal falling to the ground not even distract them from the kiss. When the only piece remaining are her boots, he picks her in his arms, walking in the darkness. They hit some furniture on their way, making Bella giggle while she bites and kisses Reyes’ jaw. 

 

A door separates them from their destination, “Can you help with that, I got my hands full.”

 

Moving a hand back blindly, she finds the lock, pulsing it without moving her mouth away from him. Once inside, he puts her down, kissing her lips with a softness she didn’t remember having had from him. “Can you take off your boots? The closings of your armour are a pain, mi angel.”

 

“Sure thing, but you have to work on your own and turn on some lights on. I want to see you in all your glory.”

 

Bella feels him move away, and several seconds later, a light appears on the nightstand behind her. Thanks to it, she can see the room for the first time. Is not a big space, but had a sizeable bed, two nightstands, a big wardrobe and a couch under the window. When she looks at Reyes, she finds him with his gaze fixed on hers, and then she remembers that is the first time he sees her in her underarmour wear. Feeling his heated gaze roaming over her skin is a boost for her self esteem, and she decides to play a bit with him. Moving slowly to the bed, she works on the boots, bending on her waist to reach the closings. While she frees his feet, she can hear the pieces of his armour falling to the ground, and in the same moment she puts her freed foot on the floor, he got her pinned against the mattress. “Hello, preciosa.”

 

Enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers, she let her hands roam over his back. “Hey there, gorgeous.”

 

Kissing the tip of her nose, Reyes moves them up the bed, until they are resting, side by side, on the pillows. His hand begins to follow the curves of her body, from her shoulder to her hand, from the ribcage to the hip. When he lets his fingertips ghost over her breast, she has to bite her lower lip to stop the moan he was eliciting. Seeing her reaction, he did it again, grabbing the mound with his hand and caressing the nipple with his thumb. This time, she can’t bite back the moan, making him smile. “Let me know if I did something you didn’t like or want, Bella.”

 

“Oh, love, but you are already doing two things I didn’t like. You are wearing too many clothes and are worrying too much instead of fucking me senseless against the mattress.”

 

Now is his turn to growl, closing the distance to her and pinning her body under him. “You will be the dead of me, mi angel.”

 

Before she can answer him, he lowers his face, sealing their mouths in a deep kiss, their tongues dancing. He uses one of his hands to move away her top, pooling it over her breasts, and after pinching her nipples and devour her gasps and mewls, he lowers his hand, taking off her underwear. His boxers are next in line. Keeping the distance with her core, his member rest against her thigh while his hand begin to walk, literally, a path on her legs. The fingers of his hand moves slowly over her muscles, making them twitch with every inch he moves closer to her core. He can feel the heat before reaching it, her breathing quickening when he follows the trail of hair on her centre. Finding the perfect spot at the first touch, Bella’s back arches with pleasure when his thumb begins to draw circles on her clit. Reyes breaks the kiss, wanting to see the glory of her pleasure when he makes the next move. Deft fingers begin to separate her folds, moaning softly when he finds her wet and ready for him. He stops his movemetns until she opens her eyes to look at him, just to slide two fingers inside of her while his thumb keeps working on her clit. God, if he finds her sexy clothed, more naked, he will never can erase the image of her arching her back and moaning his name in pleaseure. Her walls are begining to spasm around his fingers and his cock reacts to hit, pulsing at the same pace. 

 

Before she reachs her peak, she touches his shoulder. “Please, I want to come with you inside me.”

 

Taking off his hand, he moves it to his mouth, lapping her fluids from his fingers with a mischievous grin on his face. “Later, then. Later I will take my time with you.” Bella opens her legs, raising the knees to her chest. “Dios, mi angel. You are too tempting to be true.” He positions himself between her legs, wrapping them around his waist and moving to kiss her deeply. The tip of his dick founds the way inside her, making them break the kiss to moan loudly when he is fully sheathed inside her body. 

 

Her hips begin to move, craving for some friction, “Reyes, please… I waited for this since we meet.” 

 

“Me vuelves loco.” Reyes lets his hands go down her body to grab her hips. “I didn’t wanted our first time to be like this. I wanted to-- to worship your body as you deserve, to show you how I really feel about you.” 

 

Her hands finds their way to his neck and head, pulling him down to kiss him sweetly. “Reyes, I love you. But if you didn’t start moving soon, I’m gonna kill you.”

 

With a chuckle, he finds a better position for his knees before begin moving. “As my queen commands.” With both hands grabbing her hips, he pins her body to the bed while his hips bump inside of her, relishing in the low moans and pleas he was eliciting from her. The peak of his own pleasure is coming a quick velocity. The combination of the happiness of the confession, the feeling of her body, the sounds she makes… he is almost there since the first movement. But he keeps going, learning how to read her, changing the angle to touch that secret spot inside of her that makes her mewl. Soon, the inner walls begins to clamp around him, and her moans reached a pitched level. The hand on his hair clenched, nails scratching softly his scalp. “Come for me, mi amor.”

 

The orgasm hits her like a charging krogan, world disappearing around her, the only real thing in her life in that moment is Reyes. He is like an anchor that keeps her grounded instead of disappear in a sea of pleasure, making the moment even better. She is still going down from her highs when she feels him burying himself as deep as possible and the hot ropes of his come filling her insides, extending her own pleasure.

 

He is still buried inside of her when they regain enough conscience to talk. She kisses her temple lovingly, letting her hands travel down his back in a soothing motion. “That was--”

 

Reyes chuckles against her chest, “Yeah.”

 

Sliding outside of her, he lowers himself beside her, turning the light off and covering their bodies with the sheet. With a contented sigh, she lays over him, leaning her head on his shoulder while he pets her hair. “I’m home.”

 

Morpheus finds them smiling, fingers interlaced and basking in their company. They have found a home between the stars, at last.


End file.
